One Night with Gajeel
by Sir Something
Summary: Most would be scared of the killer animatronics wandering the halls. Gajeel thought it was nice of the food to come to him.


It was supposed a simple mission, Gajeel thought. Just 5 days as the night guard at a crummy pizzeria. The pay was good for such an easy job, and the chances of losing pay as a result of collateral damage were low. And so he and Pantherlily found themselves sat in the security office checking the cameras every so often and killing time.

Right now the two were in the middle of a card game in the first hour of their shift. Out of the corner of his eye, Lily watched the screen showing the footage from the camera Lacrima. He thought there was something out of place and put down his hand for a moment.

"Gajeel, were the animatronics always looking at the camera?" His partner looked up from his own hand and at the screen. Indeed it seemed like Bonny, the large purple rabbit was looking into the camera. "Don't think so. Check the other cameras. Someone might be pulling a prank on us." The two cycled through the cameras, but nothing else was out of place. Until they got back to the dining area. "Wait, what happened to the rabbit?" Indeed it seemed Bonny had vanished.

They checked the cameras again. They found Bonny on the feed that showed the outside of the left hallway. They looked and Gajeel turned the light on. There was Bonny standing in the doorway and examining the pair with her head tilted. Then she jumped at them. Gajeel dodged out of the way, and Lily shifted into his combat form. Bonny tackled the larger exceed, trying to drag him away. She didn't have much luck when an iron pillar from the Iron Dragon Slayer knocked her into a wall. "The fuck is going on!?" The rabbit got up again and went at Gajeel. The two grappled before he did something Bonny didn't expect.

He took a bite out of the animatronics shoulder.

He chewed and bit through it's entire shoulder and when the arm came of, Lily came up behind and started pulling its head.

With a heave and the shearing of metal the head was ripped off, and the rest fell limp.

"Alright, that was strange." Said Lily, looking into the dull eye's of Bonny. He looked to his partner, "ugh, gross!" who was wiping his tongue. He chuckled to himself and went to check the cameras. "Gajeel, we have a problem." The dragon slayer stopped himself and stood by his partner. "What is it?"

"Chica is missing." Indeed this time it was the chicken that had moved, leaving only Freddy on stage. The two mages looked at each other a moment, before Gajeel put on a killer grin. "Hold down the fort Lily." Gajeel started out the door with his signature laugh. "Gihihihihi. I ate your friend! Now I'm coming for the rest of ya!" He shouted into the hallway. Needless to say that by the end of the night, the animatronics at 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria' were hiding from the dragon in their store.

* * *

When the morning came, the manager of the haunted pizzeria came to unlock the door and start opening up. He briefly wondered if that wizard and his cat were killed by Freddy and the gang. Briefly, before he shook the thought out of his head. He wasn't expecting the two he hired to be sitting in the middle of his restaurant.

Or that it would be on a pile of scrap that used to be his animatronics.

"What the hell did you do!?" He shouted at the two. The Fairy Tail pair didn't seem to react to the man's shouting. "What are you talking about? We did our job that's what."

"Your job? You wrecked the main attraction of my business!"

"Lily, would you mind?"

"Of course." The warrior stood up from the pile. Now that the manager got a look at him he noticed the large cat man's coat was torn and his left shoulder was bandaged. He took out a flier from his coat. "Now this is the job you posted at your local guilds correct? The one you hired myself and my partner for?" It was indeed. 'Night guard wanted. 5 nights.' "Yes"

"So you do realise that we are legally obligated to defend your business from anything we deem a threat to it, or the general public?"

"Yes but does that have to do with destroying my animatronics?"

"Well, a group of possessed animatronics, walking around at night and attacking whoever is in the building. To me that seems like a danger. Don't you think so Gajeel?"

"Damn straight."

"You have no proof that they were dangerous."

"Thats bull and we all know it." said Blacksteel. "See those bandages on my partner? We had to do that after the fox here," he lifted the head of Foxy by an ear, "tried to take a bite out of him." Indeed the broken fox did seem to have dried blood on it's teeth.

"We also have the footage of you machines attacking my partner while he was on patrol around your restaurant" Resumed Pantherlily.

At this point the manager was fuming. Red in the face and ready to burst. "I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! I'LL TAKE THIS TO THE COUNCIL! I WILL RECEIVE COMPENSATION!"

"Good luck with that." Replied Gajeel, his calm not broken in the face of the man's tantrum. "We have evidence of your damn robots attacking us, and me and Lil' are former rune knights. We should arrest you for endangering the populace by letting these damn things walk around."

"And to add to my partner's statement, it would not be hard to build a case against you." The manager of the haunted restaurant trembled in rage for a bit, before he just deflated.

When the two returned to Fairy Tail, it was too a Makarov who could not stop laughing at the fact that two of his 'brats' were paid in full and that guild didn't have to pay a jewel despite the property damage.

* * *

 **Honestly I just wanted an excuse to use the "I ate your friends" line. Partially inspired by 'Dante's Night at Freddy's'. I recommend it. It's a fun read.**


End file.
